Relent
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: What if Sam found a way to save dean from the deal? Sounds too good to be true. But what if there was a price? But what if the brothers didn’t know about the price of saving dean? Warning: Language.
1. Way Out

What if Sam found a way to save dean from the deal? Sounds too good to be true. But what if there was a price? But what if the brothers didn't know about the price of saving dean?

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

Warning: Language.

Chapter 1: way out.

Sam paced around the cold motel room. How the hell was he going to do this? It was a hard enough task to save dean. But to do it and not let himself die. Well, then it got much harder. Pacing faster and faster, he suddenly got an idea. Quickly he brought up the data base of all the phsycics that he stored on his laptop.

Browsing through the files he noticed one common denominator. That was it! That was the way to save dean and himself! But how the hell was he going to pull it off. Dean would never agree to let him do such a thing. In truth, Sam was feeling a little apprehensive about doing it. But one thought stuck in his mind. All his life dean was there for him, put him before everything else. If this was what it took to save dean, then Sam would do it. No matter what the cost.

Suddenly a loud bang interrupted his train of thought. Dean had returned with the food.

"here you go Sammy. Nice healthy burgers". Dean said sarcastically.

"thanks dean". Sam said as he was passed the bag.

The two brothers leisurely ate their lunch and Sam decided that now would be a good time as any to tell dean the news.

"dean". Sam said trying to get his brothers attention.

"Mmmh". Was all he got in reply as dean had his mouth stuffed with burger.

"dean. I…um….I found a way to save you". Sam said almost nervously. He didn't know how dean would react to the news.

"well that's great. So why are you stuttering". Dean said picking up that Sam wasn't all himself.

"I just. You may not like it". Sam replied.

"ok. Now your scarring me Sammy".

"the almighty dean gets scared. That's a new one".

"Just cut the bull Sam, ok! What is it!" dean said a little too harsh. He saw Sam flinch and quickly amended his words. "sorry. I just… your scarring me, man".

"ok. Well, you know how when all the phsycics gave into their abilities, they became invincible to everyone except themselves and the other kids. So much that not even the demon could stop them". Sam started.

"yeah. I don't see where your going with this Sam". Dean replied.

"well if not even THE demon could stop them, then the crossroad demon shouldn't". Sam continued.

"Sam. Your not proposing what I think your proposing". Dean said warily.

"thing about it dean. You could reverse the deal and then neither of us would die". Sam replied.

"yeah and if she is more powerful than we think, you would die! And if she finds out what were up to you might still die!". Dean bellowed.

"It's our only chance dean!" Sam returned.

"yeah and one that I'm not willing to take Sam! Now I'm gonna have a shower". Dean replied ending the conversation and then walking into the bathroom.

Sam smiled sadly. "I'm sorry dean but it's not your choice to make". He whispered.

Grabbing the small room key he kept by his bed, Sam opened the door quietly and walked into the night.


	2. power and reversing the deal

What if Sam found a way to save dean from the deal? Sounds too good to be true. But what if there was a price? But what if the brothers didn't know about the price of saving dean?

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. Eric Kripke does.

Warning: Language.

An – Thank you to everyone who read the story. I appreciate it because I try hard to make it great.

So here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2: power and reversing the deal.

Sam walked the roads for what seemed hours on end before he finally came to what he was looking for; the demon bar. Walking in slowly he got a hateful glance from everyone. Suddenly someone punched him in the side of the head, blood started to seep from the wound.

"You're not supposed to be here". He growled.

"I know". Was Sam's only answer. He brothe in, closed his eyes and concentrated in the power inside of him. The phsycic power. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and the demon burst into flames. Everyone was shocked. Not only had a human caused this demon to combust, but this was a really powerful demon.

Sam raised his and to the wound on his head and was not surprised to find it miraculously healed.

A demon that was stupid enough to attack stabbed a knife into Sam's side.

Sam looked at the demon and smiled slightly pulling the knife from his side. There was no wound. Not even any sign of blood on the knife.

"Who are you?" the demon enquired.

"Your worst nightmare". Sam replied and left the bar. Seconds later it blew up in flames.

Sam smiled. It had begun. Both he and dean would live.

About 10 minutes later, Sam had reached his second destination. The crossroads.

"Come on. Show yourself bitch". Sam yelled.

Meanwhile at the motel, dean had just finished his shower.

"Hey Sam". He called. "There's still some hot water if you want it".

Then he noticed something, Sam was gone.

"Sam", dean yelled. "You better not be doing something stupid".

Back at the crossroads, the bitch, also known as the crossroads demon, had just shown up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Sammy Winchester. Now what can I do for you?" She asked.

"The deal you made with my brother. Reverse it". Sam growled. He really was not in the mood.

"You want to die". She asked.

Sam just growled.

"Very well then". She said and clicked her fingers. The deal was undone. Dean had many more years to live, not just one.

The demons smile turned into a frown when she noticed that Sam was still standing there. Alive and angry.

"What…how". She stuttered.

"Guess you didn't count on this did you". Sam sneered and waved his hand. The demon burst into flames with an agonising scream.

Sam again smiled. It was over. Both he and dean were alive.

Dean was pacing around the room, wondering where the hell Sam was when the door opened. It was Sam.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Dean yelled.

"I just went for a walk, to clear my head, ok". Sam lied.

"Right. Well just. Don't scare me like that ok. Tell me or leave a note. Something". Dean said still slightly angry.

"Sorry man". Replied Sam.

"It's ok. Just as long as you're alright". Dean replied.

"Night dean". Sam said climbing into bed.

"Night Sam". Dean replied climbing into his own.

Soon they both fell asleep.

Please review 

HardyGirl2k8


	3. YED

What if Sam found a way to save dean from the deal? Sounds too good to be true. But what if there was a price? But what if the brothers didn't know about the price of saving dean?

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. Eric Kripke does.

Warning: Language

AN – Thank you to everyone who read the story. You are great.

Chapter 3: YED.

The next few days went pretty well. They hunted some more. A poltergeist and imaginary friend and had a bit of fun too. One thing that didn't go well was that Sam still hadn't told dean what happened. Sam knew he had to tell him though. Dean would be a bit angry if he found out when his 'year' was up.

The boys were in a graveyard and had finished burning some bones, when a familiar darkness enveloped them and a chill surrounded the air.

"you don't think…." dean trailed off.

"the YED's back" Sam finished.

"hello boys" a familiar voice said and the boys were slammed into trees.

"you". Dean said despisingly.

"well hello to you too dean".

"dam it. One year to live and we have to face him again". Dean said angrily.

"one year". The demon chuckled. "well Mr Winchester. From your stats, it says you have a full bill of health. A good 70 years of life. Not one measly year. Oh but wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Sammy didn't tell you did he".

"tell me what". Dean said, looking at Sam who at this moment in time found the floor very interesting.

"that he reversed the deal". The demon replied and watched as dean stared at Sam disbelievingly. "embraced his power so he wouldn't die and reversed the deal so you wouldn't either".

"I don't believe it. Sam wouldn't". dean whispered.

"really let's watch the evidence. Shall we". The demon said and laughed as the scene played.

_Sam walked into the demon bar._

_Suddenly someone punched him in the side of the head, blood started to seep from the wound_.

"_your not supposed to be here". He growled._

"_I know". Was Sam's only answer. He brothe in, closed his eyes and concentrated in the power inside of him. The phsycic power. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and the demon burst into flames. _

_Sam raised his and to his head, where the wound had been. it was gone._

_A demon who was stupid enough to attack, stabbed a knife into Sam's side. _

_Sam looked at the demon and smiled slightly pulling the knife from his side. Miraculously there was no would. Not even any sign of blood on the knife._

"_who are you?" the demon enquired._

"_your worst nightmare". Sam replied and left the bar. Seconds later it blew up in flames._

_Sam smiled._

The scene changed.

_Sam was at the crossroads._

"_come on. Show yourself bitch". Sam yelled._

_A flame appeared and the crossroad demon appeared from it._

"_well, well, well. If it isn't little Sammy Winchester. Now what can I do for you?" She asked._

"_the deal you made with my brother. Reverse it". Sam said. _

"_you want to die". She asked._

_Sam just growled._

"_very well then". She said and clicked her fingers. The deal was undone. Dean had many more years to live, not just one._

_The demons smile turned into a frown when she noticed that Sam was still standing there. Alive and angry._

"_what…how". She stuttered._

"_guess you didn't count on this did you". Sam sneered and waved his hand. The demon burst into flames with an agonising scream._

_Sam again smiled._

"Sam?" dean said looking at his brother.

A single tear rolled down Sam's face. "I'm sorry dean. I had too".

" I don't know what's worse! The fact that you didn't listen to me. The fact that you lied to me! Or the fact that you didn't tell me!". Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry ok. You were in such a good mood. I didn't want to ruin it". Sam pleaded.

"for god sake Sam! This is more important than me being in a good mood!". Dean yelled.

"so you see, Deanie boy. Sam's mine now. He gave in. and you know what, he likes it. Infact I can tell right now that he's craving to use it on me". The YED laughed.

"no. he wouldn't". dean whispered almost silently.

"really". Replied YED. "let's see".

A scene played.

_Sam stood in the bathroom facing the mirror._

_He looked at his hands._

"_how can so much power, be contained in me?" he said to himself._

_Sam laughed. "I don't think this day could get any better. I'm alive. Dean's alive. And with these powers, we can, I can beat anyone". _

_Sam smiled happily and exited the bathroom._

"that doesn't prove anything". Dean growled.

"really. What about that imaginary friend you had the other day. Sam lied. He didn't exorcise it. He destroyed it. Painfully too". YED said.

Another scene played.

"_come on out, bitch". Sam said._

_The imaginary friend appeared before him._

"_what are you gonna do". It taunted. "exorcise me"._

"_no". Sam replied. "much worse"._

_With that, Sam's eyes turned white and a tornado enveloped the imaginary friend ripping it to pieces. The agony that she was going through could be heard in her scream._

_Sam just smiled before his eyes turned back to normal and the tornado finished. The imaginary friend nowhere in sight._

Dean looked disbelievingly at Sam. "what…how".

The YED answered for Sam. "you see. I may have given him visions. But once you give into it. It becomes. Much. More".

The YED laughed. "now. We gotta run but. Don't wait up".

With that the YED disappeared with Sam.

Dean couldn't believe it. Sam had lied to him all this time. Well. That didn't matter now. He needed to find Sam.

Please review 

HardyGirl2K8


	4. Still Human Somewhere

What if Sam found a way to save dean from the deal? Sounds too good to be true. But what if there was a price? But what if the brothers didn't know about the price of saving dean?

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. Eric Kripke does.

Warning: Language

Thank you to everyone who read the story and thank you to 'Ikchen' for their review.

Chapter 4: Still human. Somewhere.

When Sam woke up, he found himself in an abandoned warehouse. The YED nowhere in sight.

"Looks like your awake". YED said coming out from the darkness.

"Go to hell". Sam spat viciously.

"Now, now Sam". YED taunted.

"What do you want?" Sam growled.

"You!" YED replied. "But wait. It looks like I have got you. But what I want more is to turn you".

"Shut up".

"You know. You were always my favourite. Number one to win. And as soon as you give in, you, will, win".

"My brother will find me and then he will kick your ass". Sam said quickly dialling Dean's number and then once he picked up, disconnecting it. At least this way dean could track where he was.

"Really. Me, I'm not to sure. I mean he seemed pretty angry when he heard that you've been lying to him. See Sam, if you just give in, it will all be over. If you don't I will kill your brother and you'll be alone. If you give in, well, dean can stay alive and you can be together". YED said.

"No. Way". Sam replied determinedly.

"Really. I'll just have to kill dean then, and guilt will be all over your conscience. Bye Sam". YED said and prepared to leave.

"NO!" Sam said.

"What was that?" YED said turning back around.

"I said no. leave dean and I promise I'll do whatever you want. Just leave dean". Sam begged.

"Ok then". YED replied walking over to Sam. 'Perfect'. He thought.

Meanwhile dean was back at the motel trying to figure out where YED could have taken Sam when suddenly his phone rang. He quickly flipped it open when he was that the caller id said it was Sam. But as soon as he did, it hung up.

'He can't talk'. Dean thought. 'So he wants me to track him'.

Dean opened Sam's laptop and plugged his phone in.

"Here we go". Dean said when the screen displayed the coordinates. "A warehouse. 10 miles". Dean sighed "I'm coming Sammy".

With that dean left the motel and started to drive the impala to his destination.

When dean got there, he saw that it was a very old rundown place. Unfortunately, he could taste the metalicy taste of blood in the air. 'Sam!' dean thought and ran into the warehouse.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Deanie boy". He heard YED's voice say.

"Where. Is. Sam". Dean said gritting his teeth. He really could not stand this guy any longer.

"Around". YED replied

"What do you mean, around?" dean asked.

"Well you see Deanie". YED said. "Sammy isn't really on your side anymore".

"What?!" dean yelled. Sam would never choose the darkside. Unless. Unless the demon made him. Maybe threatened to kill him. Dean knew that Sam would do anything for him. Even go darkside.

"Come on out Sammy". YED said.

A figure stepped from the shadows. It was Sam.

"Sam? Come on man don't do this". Dean said and was thrown across the room by a telekinetic force.

"Come on man. I know you're in there somewhere. Somehow you're still human. Somewhere". Dean begged. A flash of recognition and humanity passed over Sam and the telekinetic grip that was holding dean fell. Dean knew he couldn't leave Sam, but he had to get things together, find a way to truly save Sam, so he ran out of the warehouse as fast as he could.


	5. Relent

What if Sam found a way to save dean from the deal? Sounds too good to be true. But what if there was a price? But what if the brothers didn't know about the price of saving dean?

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. Eric Kripke does.

Warning: Language

Chapter 5: Relent.

At the motel, dean was trying to come up with a way to save Sam when his mind flashed to a conversation they had about a month before.

_Sam was drunk and dean had to get him to bed._

"_Alright. Time for bed. Come on sasquatch"._

"_Dean. You have to watch out for me"._

"_Yeah I always do"._

"_No. you have to __**watch out**__ for me. And if I ever turn into something I'm not. You have to kill me"._

"_Don't ask me that"._

"_No dean. Dad said. So you have to"._

"_Yeah well Dad's and ass! He never should have said any of that! I mean you don't do that! You don't lay that kind of crap on your kids!"_

"_No. he was right to say it. Who knows what I might become. Even now everyone around me dies"._

"_Yeah well I'm not dying. Come on"._

"_Dean. You have to promise me"._

"_No Sam"._

"_Dean. You have to. You're the only one who can do it. You have to promise me. Please?"_

_Sigh "I promise"._

That day he promised Sam that if it came down to it. He would kill him.

But could he really do it?

Could he really kill his own brother?

"How many times do I have to tell you? Your brother hates you". YED said, trying anything to get Sam to forget his humanity and fully turn.

"No he doesn't". Sam retorted.

"Really". YED replied. "Watch".

"_When's Dad gonna get back?" 4 year old Sam asked his brother._

"_Tomorrow". Said 8 year old dean._

"_When?" _

"_I don't know. He usually comes in late, though. Now, eat your dinner"._

"_I'm sick of Scabetti O's"._

"_Well, you're the one who wanted 'em"._

"_I want Lucky Charms"._

"_There's no more Lucky Charms"._

"_I saw the box"._

"_Okay, maybe there is, but there's only enough left for one bowl, and I haven't had any yet" _

_Sam looks at him sadly. Dean gives in and takes the bowl of Spaghetti O's from Sam. He dumps them in the garbage and takes a new bowl. He grabs the box of Lucky Charms and slams them on the table._

"Now does that look like a nice big brother to you". YED said.

"Yeah". Replied Sam. "He gave me the last of the cereal".

"Yes. But you didn't see the hate in his eyes". YED said. "How about this one".

Another scene played.

"_Hey dad. Guess what. I got a full ride to Stanford". An 18 year old Sam told his dad, john, enthusiastically._

"_Great". John said with little emotion._

_Sam didn't notice. "I'm leaving tomorrow and the bus will pick me up at the station"._

"_No"._

"_What"._

"_I said no. your not going"._

"_WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I HAVE WORKED MY ASS OFF FOR THIS, SO I AM GOING! YOU KNOW MOST DAD'S WOULD BE PROUD!" Sam yelled._

_This time john yelled. "FINE WELL IF YOU'RE GOING THEN YOU SHOULD STAY GONE!"_

_Dean had heard the ruckus and had come down stairs. He stared at his dad disbelievingly, but didn't say a thing._

"_Dean". Sam said, looking at his brother for support, tears in his eyes._

_Dean said nothing._

"_FINE!" Sam yelled and ran upstairs to pack._

_Once he had done. He left. Without saying a thing to John or to Dean._

By the end of the scene, Sam had tears in his eyes.

"Now does that seem like a good brother to you?" YED said and Sam closed his eyes.

"No". Sam replied and when he opened his eyes, they were black with evil and fiery with hate. Sam then disappeared in black smoke.

At the motel, dean was still trying to find a way to save Sam when black smoke appeared in the room and Sam stepped out from beneath it.

"Sam". Dean said. He couldn't believe it. His brother was evil. Truly evil. His entire demeanor had changed. His clothes were black, his eyes, whoa, were they black, and worst of all his transportation was the same as the demons. Black smoke.

"Bastard". Sam yelled and a telekinetic grip was put on dean.

"Sam please. Don't. Don't make me do this". Dean said pulling out the colt. "Don't".

Sam released his grip on dean. "Go on then". He taunted. "Kill me".

Dean's hand raised, his finger on the trigger.

'I'm sorry Sammy'. Dean thought. 'But it's the only way. Just like you said. Just like I promised'. And then he shot and the bullet went straight into Sam's chest. Sam fell backward onto the cold motel floor and then burst into flames. Tears poured down deans cheeks. He just killed Sam. His only brother. The only family he had left.

For the first time in his life.

Dean broke down and cried.


	6. Alternate Ending

What if Sam found a way to save dean from the deal? Sounds too good to be true. But what if there was a price? But what if the brothers didn't know about the price of saving dean?

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. Eric Kripke does.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed

AN – Ok. We gotta bump. Here's the deal. Lol. Too much sugar so early in the morning. Seriously. Some people told me that they didn't like the fact that Sam got killed at the end. I didn't want to write it. I love Sam! But, the good Sam would have wanted Dean to kill him. So, I decided to do an alternate ending, but, if you are reading this stories sequel 'Angel', then this chapter has no purpose because that story is a continuation for the previous chapter. However, if you like Sam being alive then this chapter is a little present for you. I'm also working on a Limp!Sam Christmas story. First chap should be posted soon!

Warning: Language

Chapter 6: Alternate Ending.

At the motel, dean was trying to come up with a way to save Sam when his mind flashed to a conversation they had about a month before.

_Sam was drunk and dean had to get him to bed._

"_Alright. Time for bed. Come on sasquatch"._

"_Dean. You have to watch out for me"._

"_Yeah I always do"._

"_No. you have to __**watch out**__ for me. And if I ever turn into something I'm not. You have to kill me"._

"_Don't ask me that"._

"_No dean. Dad said. So you have to"._

"_Yeah well Dad's and ass! He never should have said any of that! I mean you don't do that! You don't lay that kind of crap on your kids!"_

"_No. he was right to say it. Who knows what I might become. Even now everyone around me dies"._

"_Yeah well I'm not dying. Come on"._

"_Dean. You have to promise me"._

"_No Sam"._

"_Dean. You have to. You're the only one who can do it. You have to promise me. Please?"_

_Sigh "I promise"._

That day he promised Sam that if it came down to it. He would kill him. 

But could he really do it? 

Could he really kill his own brother?

"How many times do I have to tell you? Your brother hates you". YED said, trying anything to get Sam to forget his humanity and fully turn.

"No he doesn't". Sam retorted.

"Really". YED replied. "Watch".

"_When's Dad gonna get back?" 4 year old Sam asked his brother._

"_Tomorrow". Said 8 year old dean._

"_When?" _

"_I don't know. He usually comes in late, though. Now, eat your dinner"._

"_I'm sick of Scabetti O's"._

"_Well, you're the one who wanted 'em"._

"_I want Lucky Charms"._

"_There's no more Lucky Charms"._

"_I saw the box"._

"_Okay, maybe there is, but there's only enough left for one bowl, and I haven't had any yet" _

_Sam looks at him sadly. Dean gives in and takes the bowl of Spaghetti O's from Sam. He dumps them in the garbage and takes a new bowl. He grabs the box of Lucky Charms and slams them on the table._

"Now does that look like a nice big brother to you". YED said.

"Yeah". Replied Sam. "He gave me the last of the cereal".

"Yes. But you didn't see the hate in his eyes". YED said. "How about this one".

Another scene played.

"_Hey dad. Guess what. I got a full ride to Stanford". An 18 year old Sam told his dad, john, enthusiastically._

"_Great". John said with little emotion._

_Sam didn't notice. "I'm leaving tomorrow and the bus will pick me up at the station"._

"_No"._

"_What"._

"_I said no. your not going"._

"_WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I HAVE WORKED MY ASS OFF FOR THIS, SO I AM GOING! YOU KNOW MOST DAD'S WOULD BE PROUD!" Sam yelled._

_This time john yelled. "FINE WELL IF YOU'RE GOING THEN YOU SHOULD STAY GONE!"_

_Dean had heard the ruckus and had come down stairs. He stared at his dad disbelievingly, but didn't say a thing._

"_Dean". Sam said, looking at his brother for support, tears in his eyes._

_Dean said nothing._

"_FINE!" Sam yelled and ran upstairs to pack._

_Once he had done. He left. Without saying a thing to John or to Dean._

By the end of the scene, Sam had tears in his eyes.

"Now does that seem like a good brother to you?" YED said and Sam closed his eyes.

"No". Sam replied and when he opened his eyes, they were black with evil and fiery with hate. Sam then disappeared in black smoke.

At the motel, dean was still trying to find a way to save Sam when black smoke appeared in the room and Sam stepped out from beneath it. 

"Sam". Dean said. He couldn't believe it. His brother was evil. Truly evil. His entire demeanor had changed. His clothes were black, his eyes, whoa, were they black, and worst of all his transportation was the same as the demons. Black smoke.

"Bastard". Sam yelled and a telekinetic grip was put on dean.

"Sam please. Don't. Don't make me do this". Dean said pulling out the colt. "Don't".

Sam released his grip on dean. "Go on then". He taunted. "Kill me". 

"No Sammy. Come on" Dean pleaded. "Come on man. I can't have been that bad a brother. There's gotta be something. Something good you remember. Please Sammy".

Sam held his head in pain and fell to the floor as images passed through his mind. "Ahh!" He screamed.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

_Flash_

"_I'll always be here for you Sammy. You're my little brother, I'll always love you"_

_Flash_

"_Dean! Hurts!" "Don't worry Sammy. I'm here. You'll be ok"_

_Flash_

"_I love you Dean" "Yeah. I love you too kiddo"_

_Flash_

"_Dean! This is the best Christmas ever!" "You're welcome Sammy!"_

_End Flashbacks_

"Dean! Help!" Sam yelled.

Dean ran to his brother's side, hugging him, whispering comforting thoughts. "I got ya Sammy. I got ya"

Sam's eyes suddenly turned back to their usually hazel color and his clothes turned back to what he was wearing before.

"I…I…I'm…sorry…Dean" Sam whispered.

"Shh" Dean soothed. "It's ok Sammy, I got ya".

End

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


End file.
